Serious emotional disturbances, including disruptive disorders, affect large numbers of adolescents with costly and tragic consequences. Disruptive disorders (i.e., attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, oppositional and conduct disorders) affect 19% of 6 to 19 year olds and inflict severe functional impairment that persists into adulthood. Adolescents with disruptive disorders are more likely to be arrested or drop out of school, and most have poor treatment outcomes in traditional mental health programs. More recent programs such as the Center for Mental Health Services'System of Care (SOC) program models were developed to improve outcomes by using child and family-centered, strength-based treatment approaches. Adolescent personal strengths and family functioning may be important variables affecting adolescents'improvements in behavioral and social outcomes. De-identified data from 179 adolescents, aged 12-17 years, with disruptive disorders and their caregivers who participated in an SOC program will be used to conduct this secondary analysis. Study aims are to: (1) Describe baseline differences in caregiver-reported adolescent personal strengths, family functioning, and adolescent behavioral and social functioning by adolescent demographics, caregiver type, and participation at 12 months;(2) Examine changes from baseline to 12 months in caregiver-reported adolescent personal strengths and family functioning as predictors of caregiver-reported adolescent behavioral and social functioning after controlling for relevant demographic and caregiver variables;and (3) Explore differences between adolescent reports and caregiver reports of adolescent personal strengths, family functioning, and adolescent behavioral and social functioning at baseline and 12 months. Data analyses will include descriptive statistics, multivariate multiple regressions, and linear mixed models. Hierarchical linear models will also be explored consistent with the applicant's training plan. Using McCubbin and Patterson's Double ABCX model as a guiding framework, it is anticipated that increases in adolescent personal strengths and family functioning will be related to improvement in adolescent behavioral and social outcomes at 12 months. Consistent with the NINR mission, this application provides rich and relevant research training for the applicant. Further, findings from this study will help guide the development of interventions to improve treatment outcomes of adolescents with SED. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Many of the nation's youths suffer from serious emotional disturbance, including disruptive disorders. The cost of treating them is estimated at $11.75 billion per year. Understanding mechanisms of treatment benefit will help providers tailor interventions to meet the needs of individual youths and their families.